LAST WISH
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: Inuyasha había estado enamorado de Kagome desde su infancia, ahora Ella estaba a punto de morir, y Kagome deseaba concederle un deseo antes de morir. "¿Cuál es tu deseo, Inuyasha?" "Cásate conmigo"
1. Prefacio

Hola gente, mi idea no era subir esta historia hasta que no estuviera en la recta final de Pacto, pero para mi desgracia no me pude contener con esta historia que le va a sacar a uno más de una cana. Esta historia ya está escrita, pero con otros personajes; la historia es mía, tiene el mismo nombre, pero los personajes son otros, mi protagonista masculino es Tom Haliwell y mi protagonista femenina es Hannah Valentino, así que tengo que cambiar los nombres, los lugares y el final, en esta historia va a haber 2 finales, primero en final para el fic y después el final original, el que escribí para la historia. En fin que la disfruten.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A mi querida Alma-Neechan, por su puesto. Esta historia es su favorita, y a kxito (Caro-chan) que dice ser una de mis mas grandes admiradoras, gracias chicas, sin su apoyo, especialmente el tuyo Lupita-chan; esta historia no existiría.

Disfrútenla.

**Disclaimer****:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary**: Inuyasha había estado enamorado de Kagome desde su infancia, ahora Ella estaba a punto de morir, y Kagome deseaba concederle un deseo antes de morir. "¿Cuál es tu deseo, Inuyasha?" "Cásate conmigo"

**Last ****Wish**

**PREFACIO**

Cuando la miraba a los ojos, veía el futuro que deseaba construir a su lado, no tenía miedo y todo parecía encajar en su lugar cuando sonreía. El sonido del monitor cardiaco era el único sonido la habitación. Kagome tomo mi mano, y cerró los ojos.

Susurro un "lo siento" y se abandono a sí misma.

Yo la amaba y eso era suficiente.

Mientras dormía, me debatía entre huir o quedarme, ¿Qué sería peor?, ¿verla morir, o irme y saber que nunca podría volver a tomar su mano o volver a verla dormir?

-Kagome… ¿te quedarías conmigo?


	2. Capitulo 1: Mirada de Silencio

Mil disculpas, pero a mi cuerpo se le ocurrió que sería buena idea enfermarme y me dolía la cabeza a horrores y cada vez que prendía la lap veía borroso y me martillaba la cabeza.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Agradecimientos: **emihiromi, Sesshiria, Silvemy89, Kxito-chan, Nadja-chan

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 1: Mirada de silencio. **

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_La vida es demasiado corta como para ser insignificante"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_-Pareces perdido"_

"_-Estoy bien…"_

"_-Toma mi mano, Inuyasha… Te regresare a casa"_

-

-

-

-

— ¡Inuyasha Taisho!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Gracias por volver a la realidad y deleitarnos con su atención, joven Taisho.

La voz de Kaede-sensei destilaba sarcasmo, realmente esa vieja podía ser muy intimidante cuando lo quería. Varias risillas se le escaparon a mis compañeros de clase acrecentando la ira de la anciana maestra, que al ver la hoja de mi examen en blanco frunció el entrecejo. Sus pequeños ojos negros parecían brillar con renovada juventud gracias a la ira contenida.

Tratando de suavizar las cosas sonreí mostrando todos mis blancos dientes, esto solo logro que Kaede rodara los ojos.

—De nada te servirá coquetearme, muchacho del demonio.-Contesto ella con voz monótona, sus labios se fruncieron y miro al asiento vacío de tras de mí. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad y se giro en mi dirección con una sonrisa diabólica. —Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está Kagome?

¡Vieja malvada!

Quien viera a Kaede pensaría que era una dulce viejecita ¡Que equivocados estaban!

Sabiendo su victoria, la anciana camino entre las fialas de estudiantes con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella iba a molestarse mucho cuando Kaede le contara que entregue el examen en blanco. Odio el instituto.

El reloj parecía haberse confabulado con aquella bruja, pues solo bastaron unos segundos para que el reloj sonara con la campana de salida.

Resignado, entregue el examen en blanco, Kaede me reprocho en silencio.

Al pasar por los pasillos del instituto podía sentir sobre mí la mirada de las chicas, este día mi presencia causaba mas revuelo de lo usual ante la ausencia de mi acompañante.

_Kagome._

Kagome siempre ha sido alegre y llena de vida, nunca la había visto llorar y parecía que la cosa más insignificante la ponía feliz. Ella era todo lo contraria a mí, pero era todo lo que quería, era más de lo que necesitaba… y hoy estaba a punto de volverme loco. El día había sido tedioso y aburrido, las constantes e indiscretas miradas, así como los murmullos y molestos rumores me estaban causando migraña. El día estaba a punto de terminar, yo solo deseaba correr a ver a Kagome.

Desde que éramos unos niños, Kagome y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos al grado de que todos los que nos conocían no podían ver a uno de nosotros sin el otro.

-¿Dónde está?

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta maliciosa de Sango. Su cabello castaño ondeo en el aire con gracia, parecía más inquieta de lo normal, en parte por que debió haber estado buscándome por todo la escuela, sabía que me estaba escondiendo de ella.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Kagome fue al médico.- Sango amplio su sonrisa y corrió a tomar la mano de su novio. Miroku se quedo unos metros atrás mirándome con un gesto de disculpa; aun así, sus ojos azules parecían brillar con travesura.

Estaba disfrutando esto tanto como su novia

-¡Y dime, Inuyasha… ¿sobreviviste un día sin ella?!

-Argh… ¡Miroku!-nunca desee, como ahora, estrangular a sango.

-Vamos, sango. No molestes a Inuyasha

Miroku me dio una mirada divertida y jalo a Sango más cerca de él

Desde el momento en que pisaba el instituto la mirada de todos se posaba en mi espalda, aquellos ojos curiosos que parecían juzgarme como mero entretenimiento hoy parecían más interesados. La razón era muy simple, desde que comenzamos la preparatoria, hoy había sido la primera vez que llega a la escuela sin Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome nunca me juzgo, para ella solamente era Inuyasha, y eso para ella era suficiente.

Era un alivio salir de allí, solo unos meses más y nos graduaríamos, mi corazón palpito de forma lenta y pesada, después de esto… ¿Qué pasaría entre Kagome y yo…?

No me había dado cuenta del momento en que comencé a correr, hasta que vislumbre el auto de mi hermano estacionado frente a la casa de Kagome, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, no me detuve a tomar aire, no cuando ella estaba tan cerca; me odiaba por ser tan débil y aun así no me importaba ser dependiente de ella, estaba mal y era patético pero aun así…

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- la voz de Sesshomaru no tenía ese tono autoritario lo que me hizo preocuparme, él no era precisamente conocido por su tacto con las personas, especialmente conmigo. — Ella te está esperando.

No necesitaba más incentivo, corrí la pequeña distancia que me separaba de ella; los ojos de Sesshomaru parecían más inexpresivos de los normal, y su semblante no parecía tan sereno como su voz lo indicaba, algo andaba mal, aun así… no quería detenerme.

Entre a la casa sin tocar, pasando del hermano de Kagome y su madre, era descortés lo sabía, pero mi prioridad era Kagome.

Cuando mi mano estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió abruptamente, Kagome corrió en mi dirección saltando a mis brazos a penas se abrió la puerta.

—¡¡Inuyasha!!

Que dulce era la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, su calor aliviando mi fría soledad.

—Llegaste en tiempo record. Sessh-chan me debe dinero.-su sonrisa se amplió mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

—La escuela fue un asco, no me vuelvas a dejar solo.-mi voz sonaba más patética de lo que creía, le estaba rogando y aun así no importaba

—Nunca te dejo solo. Jamás.- Kagome estaba tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, si tuviera el valor, si pudiera acercarme lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los míos…

— ¿Me extrañaste?- la pregunta formulada con inocencia parece una cruel broma. Asentí levemente y ella me sonrió, aun así sus ojos precian mas apagados.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome me miro con seriedad, sus ojos chocolates parecían querer atravesarme, fue en ese momento que note su estado, Kagome se veía ojerosa y muy pálida, estaba más delgada que se veía tan frágil me dolía verla así. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, de repente pareció despertar de su trance recuperando el brillo en sus ojos castaños.

—Nada, estoy cansada.

— ¿Por qué fuiste al doctor?

Ella guardo silencio y después sonrió, parecía esconder un secreto que no parecía dispuesta revelarme, sentía la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

—Vayamos a la fiesta de Koga-kun.

_No_

— ¿Por qué?-no podía evitar sentirme curioso a veces Kagome parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, otros parecía querer decirme algo, pero apenas su boca se abría soltaba un suspiro y se reía intentando que de alguna manera olvidara lo que se que intentara decirme.

Justo como ahora.

—Porque es viernes y estoy aburrida. Por favor Inuyasha. No me estoy muriendo.- Kagome pareció sobre saltarse y rio con amargura, parecía tan infeliz. Su expresión me recordó a aquella vez en la que ella se fue de mi lado, ¿se iría de nuevo?, ¿Me dejaría… otra vez?, ¿esta vez se despediría?

—Iremos si eso es lo que quieres.-ocultando mi desesperación y miedo, sonreí

Esa lo único que podía hacer.

El resto de la tarde Kagome me hablo de su visita al médico, cuidando como siempre no mencionar la razón de su visita, siempre que le preguntaba, sonreía y cambiaba de tema.

_¿Qué me ocultas, Kagome?_

A las 5 en punto me saco de su habitación, había dicho que tenía que arreglarse, y yo también.

Cuando baje me disculpe con la familia de Kagome por la entrada tan violenta que había hecho, Sota sonrío con picardía y se limito a palmearme la espalda antes de irse, la madre de Kagome acepto mis disculpas y me pidió le diera las gracias a Sesshomaru por haberlas traído a casa.

A pesar de ser una mujer muy dulce como su hija, parecía bastante tensa y cansada; deseaba preguntar pero temía la respuesta.

Mi casa estaba al lado de la de Kagome únicamente dividida por el gran árbol sagrado, cuando niños solíamos utilizar las ramas para pasar de una habitación a otra, ese árbol significaba mucho para nosotros.

A las 8 en punto llegue a la fiesta… solo.

Kagome se había ido sin mí y eso me daba mala espina, al pasar por la casa de Koga sabía que esta sería una de esas fiestas en la que todos se embriagarían hasta perder el conocimiento, hice una mueca de disgusto, pasara lo que pasara, yo había ido a esa fiesta por Kagome.

Cuando entre varias chicas se acercaron a mí con gesto coqueto, supongo yo, y tal como me lo pidió Kagome las despedí lo más amable que pude, no estaba de humor para estas cosas, solo deseaba encontrarla. Acababa de salir del hospital y sus aspecto era muy delicado, me atemorizaba que le llegara a pasar algo, a pesar de la estridente música logre escuchar su voz, mis ojos escanearon la habitación hasta dar con su silueta.

Finalmente la encontré en un rincón alejado de la gran casa.

Me quede helado.

Kagome estaba borracha y Koga estaba intentando besarla, lo peor era que ella no lo quería evitar, parecía más que dispuesta a dejar que ese asqueroso lobo le pusiera las manos encima.

Le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

Kagome soltó una risa musical y entonces vi todo rojo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue la cara de sorpresa de Kagome mientras me lanzaba sobre Koga con todas mis fuerzas.

Sabía que iba a ser una mala idea ir a la fiesta… para Koga.

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero ansiosa sus mensajes

No maten a la escritora o ya no habrá historia.

-

-

-

-

-

¡¡¡ADELANTO!!!

—Te concederé lo que deseas

—Te quiero a ti…

Kagome meneo la cabeza en gesto resignado, sus ojos me miraron con profundo dolor.

—Sabes… Sabes que eso no es posible.-su voz salió en un suspiro apagado.

—Kagome…

—Dime

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?- la pregunta estaba formulada, ¿rechazaría ella mi único deseo?


	3. Capitulo 2: Egoísmo

Bien, lamento la tardanza pero en este momento mi familia eta pasando por la etapa crítica muy común en nuestros días, mis padres se divorcian y mi madre a estado un poco deprimida, por lo que yo me veo en la tarea de ayudarla un poco en lo que sea, hasta que el problema no se solucione las historias están un tiempo en HIATUS, tratare de actualizar en cuanto me sea posible, pero mi familia es antes que cualquier cosa, por lo que me demorare.

A lo que iba.

**Agradecimientos:** setsuna17, Sesshiria, Nadja-chan, caroaome, MRS Taisho-Potter, Paulaa, emihiromi, KawaiiDany-Chan, Kyome-chan, kagome-chan1985, TLAP*, Sahorii-Chan, Kiyone Reever

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si me pertenece, pero se la regale a mi autora favorita, y hermana querida, la gran Alma-sama. conocida en estos medios como **Hidari Kiyota.** Nadie me paga por esto... aun XD.

**Sugerencia:** Gente es importante consigan la Cancion **Flavor of life** de Hikaru Utada. Es muy importante.

**Capitulo 2: Egoísmo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Carpe Diem*_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— ¡Inuyasha!

La música se detuvo de golpe, los ojos curiosos de todos los presentes me miraban con temor, los murmullos empezaron a hacerse presentes, voces molestas que hablaban por hablar.

_Estos es culpa de Kagome._

_Siempre es por ella._

_Inuyasha pierde al control cuando se trata de ella._

— ¡Maldición, Taisho! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Koga se levanto de golpe, sus ojos azules centellaban con ira, pero no me intimidaba, el recuerdo de él tan cerca de Kagome me ardía en la sangre y estaba grabado a fuego en mi mente, deseaba borrar esa imagen, deseaba borrar el tacto de Koga en la piel de Kagome.

Miles de pensamientos corrieron vertiginosamente por mi cabeza ¿Él, la beso? ¿A ella le gusta Koga… era esta la verdadera razón por la que quería venir?

Mientras más me atormentaba con esos pensamientos mas fuerte golpeaba a Koga, ni siquiera sentía dolor cuando él me regresaba el golpe, deseaba que a él le doliera tanto como me dolía a mí el corazón. ¿Por qué Kagome tenía que amarlo a él y no a mi? Era tan egoísta que no podía aceptar que alguien más me la quitara, era tan dependiente de ella que no podía acepar mi existencia sin la de ella.

— ¡Inuyasha, ya basta!

En el momento que me detuve Koga me golpeo tan fuerte que pude sentir como si mi mandíbula se rompiera, cuando mi cuerpo se estrello contra el frio piso de madera sentí el dolor en cada parte de mis huesos. El eco sordo de otro golpe se escucho en la sala.

Kagome había abofeteado a Koga.

—Él ya se había detenido ¡No tenias porque golpearlo!

— ¡Él fue el que inicio la pelea!

Me levante rápidamente tomando a Koga de la camisa estrellándolo contra la pared, gimió intentado liberarse de mi agarre.

—No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a Kagome nunca más, ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca!

Los ojos de Koga se dilataron y me miro con miedo, asintió lentamente y entonces lo solté. Kagome se acerco a mí, abrazándome por la espalda, su frente se acomodo en mi columna. Parecía tan pequeña en comparación a mí, y aun así ella era mi pilar.

—Vámonos…

Como un autómata sin voluntad, como un títere en sus manos… y aun así era feliz.

Sango hizo un ademan de seguirnos, pero Miroku la detuvo, Kagome le agradeció el gesto en una mirada, sus pequeñas y frías manos apretaron la mía mientras nos dirigíamos a unos columpios. Kagome se dejo caer y me miro con ojos vidriosos.

— ¿Por qué golpeaste a Koga-kun?

¿Estaba bromeando?

— ¡Uy! Pero que gesto tan serio

— ¿Para eso querías venir?- no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo odia pensar en la idea de Kagome y Koga, odiaba pensar en la idea de Kagome y alguien más que no fuera yo. — ¡¿a emborracharte y que Koga o cualquier imbécil se aprovechara de ti?!

—Lo haces ver todo tan maligno, es solo una fiesta, Inuyasha.

Gemí con frustración ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Deseaba zarandearla por su falta de sentido común, ¿acaso intentaba matarme del coraje?

—Solo deseo vivir mi vida mientras tenga tiempo, ¿es acaso eso malo?- lo había dicho con tanta pena que me hizo sentir miserable, Kagome parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Sus hombros temblaron un poco, no sabía si por que tenia frio o porque estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, su cabello se arremolinaba en su rostro impidiéndome ver la expresión en sus ojos, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de Kagome terminaba por hacerla llorar?

Era tan inútil.

—No llores.-le suplique

—No… estoy llorando…-sollozo ella, intentado limpiarse las lágrimas que se escapaban sin su permiso, rápidamente tome su mano entre la mía.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Kagome.- mis dedos limpiaron delicadamente sus lagrimas. Su piel aun era tan suave a mi tacto. —Yo siempre te voy a proteger, por eso… lo único que te pido.- _lo único que quiero y necesito_. —es… ¡que me quieras mucho!

Kagome levanto el rostro, ¡que hermosa era, con los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas sonrosadas!

—Yo siempre te voy a proteger por eso tú debes quererme mucho. Siempre.

_Para siempre._

_Aunque sea una mentira._

— ¡Inuyasha no puedes protegerme de todo lo malo que pueda llegar a pasarme!

Verdad.

Pero nadie dijo que no podía intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Kagome parecía tan angustiada y perdida, parecía como si cada palabra que decía la hiriera. Sus manos apretaron las mías con inusitada fuerza, sus rostro tenía una expresión tan hermosa como dolorosa, Kagome parecía estar sufriendo un dolor físico.

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué harías si yo de pronto… muriera?

Aferre las manos de Kagome en las mías, como si de pronto la posibilidad de que desapareciese fuera real, ella no moriría, aun no…

—Tonta… que cosas tan extrañas dices.- Kagome seguía seria. —Moriría contigo.

Ella se tenso y me miro con reproche, sus ojos normalmente cálidos se clavaron en mí con fiereza, Kagome se puso pálida y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—No puedes seguirme para siempre.

La forma tan fría en la que lo había dicho me dolió, de pronto una idea cruzo por mi mente.

—Kagome… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

Ella bajo la cabeza, gesto que conocía muy bien, Kagome lo hacía cuando hablaba de algo serio. A lo lejos la fiesta se había reanudado, podía escuchar tenue pero claramente el ritmo de una balada. Kagome suspiro y murmuro algo que no pude entender, finalmente levanto la cabeza; sus ojos brillaban inusualmente enigmáticos.

—Inuyasha… voy a morir.

_Cuando dices "gracias" Por alguna razón_

_Me hieres._

_Como un conjuro mágico que no se acaba incluso_

_Después del adiós._

_Una pista de amargura._

El viento soplo contra nosotros, azotando de forma cruel e hiriente, tal como las palabras de Kagome.

—E…estas… bromeando, ¿verdad?-tome a Kagome de los brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo de forma violenta. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

¡¿Verdad?!

_El sabor de la vida._

_El sabor de la vida._

No podía, ¡No podía, ella no podía abandonarme!

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Hay un límite para una broma como esta! ¿Sabes lo asustado que estoy?- Kagome me miro aterrada, su cara estaba pálida y sus labios temblaban levemente.

Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, sentía como si me hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, me sentía mareado y como si hubieran inyectado adrenalina en mis venas. Deseaba correr gritar, cualquier cosa con tal de poder descargar la opresión que sentía en el pecho; una sensación de vacío se apodero de mi cuerpo. De pronto tener a Kagome abrazada a mí me era insuficiente. El tiempo me era insuficiente. Las risas, los abrazos, las palabras… todo era insuficiente; mis recuerdos, viviría de memorias dolorosas y sueños incumplidos.

Mis sueños… de una vida con ella.

Me sentía tan cobarde e inútil. Pero más que nunca me sentía traicionado.

— ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- _¿hace cuanto lo ocultas? _Quise preguntar pero me contuve.

—Hace como 5 años…-su voz sonaba cautelosa, tal vez de alguna forma estaba midiendo mi reacción, me sentía culpable por haberla asustado.

_5 años…_

Hace 5 años Kagome y su familia se habían ido a Okinawa, se habían ido por un año; sin despedirse de nadie, fue entonces que todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar. Las miradas que parecían querer decir algo y las palabras que no decía, las sonrisas ausentes y los ojos distantes.

_Dulce charla y conversaciones insípidas,_

_No destellan interés por mí._

_Incluso cuando las cosas no resultan de _

_La Forma que quieres._

_No significa que hayas desperdiciado tu vida._

_Cuando preguntas: "¿Qué está mal?"_

_Contesto: "no es nada."_

_La sonrisa que desaparece después_

_Del adiós no es como yo._

Me dolía, me dolía el saber que se iría de mi lado, que no volvería a verla sonreír, escuchar su voz o volver a tocarla, pero me dolía más saber que me había mentido todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Leucemia… fase terminal.

—Kagome, existen tratamientos para eso.- podía, cuan que fuera de una manera egoísta aferrarme a la idea de tenerla a mi lado un poco más. Solo un poco más.

— ¡No, Inuyasha! ¡Ya no quiero esos tratamientos!

Sentí mis rostro desfigurarse de la ira.

—Te odio.

Kagome levanto la vista, sin inmutarse sonrió débilmente, ¿cómo podía? simplemente decía que iba a morir y esperaba que yo lo aceptara.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¡no voy a dejarte morir, Kagome!-espeté al borde de la ira.- ¿acaso no piensas en nadie más que tú cuando se trata de esto? ¿Has pensado en tu padre, en tu Madre o en tus amigos? ¿En cuánto sufrirán porque mueras sin haber tratado de hacer algo? ¿Has pensado en mí y en cuanto me dolerá?- las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, mis manos sujetaron con fuerza sus antebrazos.- ¡¿Por qué te abandonas?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas a mí?!

¿Por qué no me amas? quise preguntarle pero me contuve.

_Cuando mas deseo creer en ti._

_Por alguna razón me duele incluso más._

"_me gustas mucho" en vez de: "te amo"_

_Suena más como tú._

Ella me abrazo con ternura, parecía que la vida se empecinaba en burlarse de mí y en lo mucho que esta situación me estaban desquiciando.

Como deseaba que esto fuera una pesadilla.

Finalmente la solté, derrumbándome patéticamente frente a ella, sus manos acunaron mi cabeza, tratando de calmarme, yo la rodee de la cintura, enterrando mi cabeza en su vientre.

Esto es todo lo q tendría de ella.

—Kagome… Kagome te lo suplico, ¡por favor, toma un tratamiento!-no podía darme por vencido, tenía que jugar todas mis cartas.

—No…

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Tienes… ¡¿tienes alguna idea lo doloroso que es ese tratamiento?! ¡Alargar un poco más mi vida solo para que mientras viva con dolor! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— ¡No!-cuando lo decía hacia lo hacía sonar tan egoísta.

Era egoísta.

_El sabor de la vida._

_El tiempo cuando repentinamente_

_Recordaste el aroma de alguien que casi _

_Habías olvidado…_

Nos quedamos en silencio, con el viento soplando a nuestro alrededor, trayendo las aromas del otoño, entremezclado con la fría amargura, y el sonido suave de la balada.

— Yo también quiero ser egoísta, Inuyasha, quiero terminar mis estudios, trabajar, casarme, tener hijos, enamorarme… ¡Quiero vivir!, pero voy a tener que renunciar a eso y conformarme con vivir plenamente el tiempo que me resta, y quiero vivirlo sin dolor. Esta vez no cederé, viviré los poco que me queda y cumpliré los sueños que pueda en este tiempo; y al mismo tiempo….-Hizo una pausa y tomo mi mentón con dulzura, sonrió.-, los sueños de aquellos que amo.- Kagome respiro profundamente, sus ojos se clavaron en mi en una expresión dulce y herida.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha?

_Quiero ser capaz de atesorar más_

_Abierta y honestamente la pureza de la nieve._

_Una caricia futura y más cálido que un _

_Diamante, _

_Quiero sujetarla con fuerza, con este _

_Tiempo limitado que tenemos, quiero pasarlo contigo_.

La voz de Kagome en un suave susurro me adormecía, esto era lo que quería. Tenerla a mi lado para siempre, vivir con ella para siempre, porque la amaba; porque incluso en este momento era tan cobarde que no podía decirlo en voz alta, aunque ella fuera a morir pronto.

Los sueños que tengo del futuro…

Las cosas que siempre he querido hacer para ti…

—Te concederé lo que deseas

—Te quiero a ti…

Kagome meneo la cabeza en gesto resignado, sus ojos me miraron con profundo dolor.

—Sabes… Sabes que eso no es posible.-su voz salió en un suspiro apagado.

—Kagome…

—Dime

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?- la pregunta estaba formulada, ¿rechazaría ella mi único deseo?

_Cuando dices "gracias" Por alguna razón_

_Me hieres._

_Como un conjuro mágico que no se acaba incluso_

_Después del adiós._

_Una pista de amargura._

Kagome no parecía sorprendida, sus ojos me miraron criptica, en una expresión que no podía descifrar, estaba tan embelesado en sus expresiones tan místicas que no pude escuchar lo que había dicho, había zona a algo como "muy profundo"

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas?

—Si.- respondí vehemente.

_El sabor de la vida._

_El sabor de la vida._

—Un último deseo… para aquellos que amo. ¿Cuál es tu deseo, Inuyasha?

—Cásate conmigo.

Para que cumplas tus sueños… a mi lado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

ADELANTO

-¡Inuyasha, espera!

Izayoi me llamaba desde el pie de la escalera, seguramente para detenerme.

Estaba furioso, Kagome iría al hospital ese día, y nadie me lo había dicho, pase a un lado de mi hermano sin ceremonia alguna, Sesshomaru me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me lanzo contra el piso. Escuche a mi madre reprenderlo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Idiota.- gruñí.- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-Kagome irá al hospital por un chequeo, no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por algo sin importancia.

-Tengo miedo… solo quiero saber que está bien.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Carpe Diem: **Significa "aprovecha el día presente" muchos habrán escuchado esta frase y se imaginaban su significada, para los que no, ahora ya saben.

**TLAP: **la historia es original, y no está en otro lado más que en mi laptop, en la historia original mi protagonista femenina se llama Hannah Valentino y el protagonista masculino se llama Thomas Halliwell, alias Thom. Pero me gusto para adaptarla a la serie de Inuyasha, y tal vez la adapte para otra.


	4. Capitulo 3: Tiempo en contra

**Agradecimiento :** MRS Taisho-Potter, Paulaa, Hidari Kiyota, setsuna17, Silvemy89, Skuld Dark, Kiyone Reever, emihiromi, Akee-Yasha.

**Disclaimer****:** Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si me pertenece, pero se la regale a mi autora favorita, y hermana querida, la gran Alma-sama. Conocida en estos medios como **Hidari Kiyota.** Nadie me paga por esto... aun XD.

**Capitulo 3: Tiempo en contra.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cada día, es una pequeña vida._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El tiempo se había detenido en el momento que Kagome tomó mi rostro en sus pequeñas manos, sus ojos parecían estudiarme…; memorizar mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó, alejando su rostro del mío.

— ¿Por qué no?- rebatí.

—Es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra.

¿Por qué? Preguntó ella.

Estaba seguro de que en algún momento mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, o incluso podía jurar que ella era capaz de escucharlo, debía ser anormal que me hubiera quedado sordo por el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón.

Tenía miles de razones validas para esa pregunta.

Ella me miraba tan intensamente, como si pudiera ver a través de mis ojos la respuesta que no era capaz de darle. Tome delicadamente sus manos, y pedí por no decir una estupidez cuando las palabras brotaron espontáneamente.

—Nos conocemos desde niños, y he visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti…

— ¿Borracha y desesperada?

No pude evitar reírme, Kagome siempre sabia hacerme reír…_ hacerme feliz_.

—También dije lo mejor.

Ella guardo silencio. Sus ojos brillaban de manera tan inusual, que parecía mentira que una criatura tan hermosa y brillante cono ella fuera a morir.

—Sí.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Parpadeé, no muy convencido de haber escuchado bien, ¿realmente dijo que si?

—Sólo si me dices el por qué.-su expresión totalmente seria dejaba claro que había escapatoria. Kagome quería una respuesta si o si, y yo tenía que dársela.

Incomodo ante la situación que esto podría significar, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, sólo entonces me di cuenta que había contenido el aliento desde que le había soltado mi "declaración".

¿Acaso estaba listo para decirle a Kagome que estaba enamorado de ella?

—Inuyasha…-insistió.

No, aun no.

Si mis sentimientos fueran revelados ahora tal vez ellos fueran motivo de que Kagome cambiara de parecer; no podía permitir eso.

Sin embargo no pude decir nada, solo soltar balbuceos incomprensibles; incluso para mí. Quería gritarle que la necesitaba de tantas formas que me daba miedo, que la amaba con tanta fuerza que no podía dejarme respirar, que mi vida giraba en torno a la suya, que no había poder humano que me hiciera entender por qué de pronto mi vida dependía de los latidos del corazón de Kagome. Quería morir por Kagome, quería vivir _para_ Kagome… Tenía miedo.

Mi vida estaba atada a la de ella, en un pacto sellado con sangre y amor eterno.

El viento nos golpeó de nuevo, con una brisa helada y solitaria. Trayendo consigo el aroma de Kagome.

Ella olía a lluvia y melancolía.

—Nadie en este mundo te conoce mejor que yo.- dije finalmente. —Yo… quiero que cumplas tus sueños…, aquellos que seas capaz de alcanzar en este corto tiempo. Y quiero que los cumplas a mi lado.

Durante un momento, temí que la respuesta fuera insuficiente…, para mí era insuficiente, pero la verdad era tan brutal que era mejor que no la supiera.

_Todavía no._

Pero otro pensamiento inquietante se asomó por mi mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría realmente? Aleje esos pensamientos antes de que enloqueciera. En este momento solo quería la confirmación de que Kagome se casaría conmigo.

Quería mentirme a mí mismo, y pensar que la tendría para siempre.

¿Qué tan largo es para siempre?

—De acuerdo.-ella sonrió y volvió a tomar mi rostro, parecía tan decidida como había sonado. —Me casare contigo, Inuyasha.

¿Podía alguien morir de felicidad?

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Kagome acerco dulce y lentamente su rostro al mío; su aliento cálido acaricio mis mejillas, produciendo un cosquille placentero que recorrió todo mi cuerpo ¿iba a besarme? ¿No era un sueño, o ilusión?

De alguna manera, mi mano izquierda llego hasta su nuca, acariciando sutilmente su cabello, mientras la derecha tomaba su cintura lentamente. Sentía sed… una sed por su boca… su amor.

Esto era una de las cosas que más deseaba…

— ¡Kagome-chan, Inuyasha!

Iba a matar a Sango.

Kagome se aparto suavemente de mí, mientras se giraba a su amiga.

— ¡Por aquí!

— ¡Al fin! Los hemos estado buscando desde hace unas horas.-Sango tenía una asombrosa habilidad para aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos. — ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes!

Justo como ahora.

—Te dije que estaban bien, pero Sango tiene razón ya es muy tarde, y después de…

Miroku me miró con un gesto de disculpa y tomó la mano de Sango.

Era tan asombroso como con ese simple gesto, ella pudo entenderlo todo sin una palabra.

Una punzada de envidia me aguijonó el corazón.

En silencio, Sango y Miroku se retiraron, no sin antes recordarnos que estarían esperando por nosotros.

Las tenues y pálidas luces de las lámparas de calle cortaron la intensa oscuridad que parecía envolvernos a Kagome y a mí. Durante unos momentos tensos ella me miró como si esperara a que hiciera algo ¿quería que la besara?

—Debemos irnos.- dijo finalmente. Kagome se levanto tambaleante del columpio. Fulminándome con la mirada cuando me reía.

—Ya, para que veas que no es bueno beber de esa forma irresponsable.-Tomé su mano para estabilizarla un poco mientras bajábamos. Sus manos eran pequeñas y frías.

Aunque no podía verla, estaba seguro que había rodado los ojos y fruncido los labios.

—Si mamá, ya soy niña grande y acepto las consecuencias ¡Ah, es cierto!

Inesperadamente, Kagome de detuvo; y tan violentamente como lo hizo, se volteó hacia mí, levantándose en la punta de los pies hasta rozar mis labios, y entonces…

Me beso.

Tan suave y dulce, que no parecía real…

Una suave brisa sopló de nuevo, revolviendo los cabellos de Kagome, hasta que estos rozaron mis mejillas.

Era real.

Ella acaricio mi mandíbula mientras se separaba con lentitud.

Me costaba respirar y sentía la cara ardiendo, cada fibra de mi cuerpo parecía ser recorrida por una placentera corriente eléctrica, mis manos cosquilleaban por abrazarla y no soltarla nunca; sin embargo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella todo me golpeo con una fuerza brutal, que estuve a punto de caer. No parecía como si nos hubiéramos besado, de pronto entre Kagome y yo había una distancia abismal, como si no importara cuanto tratara de alcanzarla, jamás llegaría a ella.

Había algo tan real, como doloroso en esa declaración.

¿Podían estar 2 vidas entrelazadas, al tal punto de convertirse en una sola y al mismo tiempo ir en diferentes direcciones?

Entre ella y yo había una gran distancia, era algo que podía ver en sus ojos tan distantes y melancólicos. ¿Por qué siempre lo hacía…, porque cada vez que lograba acercarme a ella solo un poco más, de pronto ella huía?

¿Por qué huía de mí?

Kagome sonrío de manera ausente, mientras tomaba mi mano y se giraba en dirección a Sango y Miroku.

_Ella no te ama…_

Gritó mi mente con voz atronadora, la furia y la desazón, que esta verdad me provocaron no lograron opacar la frustración que sentía. No era el hecho que Kagome no me amara como yo a ella; era el que no habría tiempo para que pudiera demostrarle cuanto lo hacía, era que incluso en ese momento que mi mente gritaba ¡Díselo!, no era capaz de hacerlo, y más aun, era el hecho de que aun no quería dejarla ir. No aun, ahora que sabía que otro día que vivía era un pequeño regalo.

Uno que no quería compartir con nadie.

Jale a Kagome hacia mi cuerpo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban fríos, pero aun así la sentía más cálida que nunca.

Increíblemente sus varazos me correspondieron, enrollándose en mi cuello, de forma que pude inclinar mi cabeza hasta esconderla en el hueco de su cuello, Kagome siempre hacia exactamente lo contrario, que pensaba que haría.

—Ya debemos irnos…

_¡No huyas de mí!_

La apreté más hacia mi cuerpo.

—Sólo un poco más….-murmure al tiempo que me concentraba en escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Estaban sincronizados… mis latidos… sus latidos.

_Nuestros latidos._

—Inuyasha… quiero ir al baño.

Seh, definitivamente Kagome era impredecible.

— ¡Feh! Tú sí que sabes arruinar el momento.

Ella se rió, una risa fresca y cantarina ¡Como deseaba hacerla reír todos los días!

Mientras Kagome corría colina abajo, con los pies descalzos; riéndose mientras Sango le reñía por su imprudencia, pensé en que pasaría después de esta noche con nosotros. ¿Cómo le diría a mi madre que le había propuesto matrimonio a Kagome?

Decidí pensar en ello mas tarde.

Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos a lado de Kagome.

_Mientras aun tenga tiempo._

— ¡Se estaba tardando demasiado! –fue el saludo de Sango cuando me reuní finalmente con ellos. Parecía alterada.

Los ojos de Sango volaron de manera nerviosa ente Kagome y yo, parecía realmente agitada y sus ojos parecían brillosos, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su nariz sonrojada.

¿Ella lo sabía?

—Estoy bien.

—Eso lo sé, Inuyasha se arrancaría una mano antes de que algo te pasara.

Sentí la cara ardiendo ante la nada errada respuesta de Sango.

De pronto, sus ojos brillaron de manera traviesa mientras sostenía las manos de Kagome con fuerza. El cambio tan drástico de humor me mareó, tanto como lo siguió después de este.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— ¡¿Estuviste espiando?! .-brame un tanto ofuscado, como avergonzado.

Sango me miró indignada, sacudiendo su cabello castaño, mientras Miroku ahogaba una risa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! .-contestó, con tono claramente de fingida ofensa. —Solamente llegue oportunamente en el momento de la declaración.

—E igualmente, nos quedamos oportunamente a la respuesta de Kagome.- completo Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Durante la siguiente hora, todo giro en torno a los preparativos de una boda, que aun no habíamos informado a nuestros padres. Sango hablaba animadamente con Kagome sobre el vestido, la ceremonia y muchas otras cosas que terminaron de abrumarme.

Y aun así la idea me encantaba.

Esto era lo que más deseaba, fuera de una ceremonia fastuosa y llamativa, la idea de Kagome vestida de blanco y esperando por mí, me llenaba de indescriptibles sentimientos que parecían salirse de mi piel.

Sonreí sin proponérmelo, mientras Miroku me contaba todo lo que Sango tenía planeado para nuestra boda.

_Nuestra_ _boda_.

Ella sería mía…

Porque no importaba que rumbo tomara, mis pies siempre me llevaban a Kagome.

_Donde estaba mi corazón._

Y entonces, podría decirle cuanto la amo.

_Mientras aun tenga tiempo._


End file.
